


作啞

by Yintang



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yintang/pseuds/Yintang
Summary: 李寄旭在他看來，也的確更像是年下一樣，用拘謹的語氣叫他哥，連對孫東明都改口了，在他這裡卻還是說覺得尷尬。
Relationships: Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 9





	作啞

**Author's Note:**

> 小尷尬的weus忙內無差，一些細節是捏造，資訊太少了嗚嗚。  
> [但high five是真的有](https://twitter.com/stanweus/status/1249111365580492800)

「找東明嗎？他還沒來喔。」  
李寄旭把一邊耳機摘下來招呼，孫東柱會來練團室的原因和次數不多，總之大半是找孫東明。  
誒，他明明說會在這裡。孫東柱提著一袋便利食品，去哪都不是，給孫東明傳訊息也不回。李寄旭戴上耳機繼續忙碌了，抱著貝斯抄抄寫寫，本身是有作曲室的，會待在練團室寫歌大概也是要等誰一起工作，孫東柱想起來早上金建學也是說要來討論project的曲子，一個兩個都說要來找李寄旭，結果卻只有他和他在這裡。

吃飯了嗎？時間比午時晚一點點了，但他們這些創作的人，作息沒按準點是家常便飯，見李寄旭搖搖頭，孫東柱把袋子拉開示意：這裡可以吃東西吧？  
他其實不清楚李寄旭的飲食偏好，但有鑑於他和孫東明的口味也是大相逕庭，食物買起來挺多樣化的。李寄旭看起來也不太挑，就是很安分地吃著，和孫東柱沒什麼話聊，看孫東柱一直盯著自己，抬頭問說怎麼了嗎？用的是敬語。  
孫東柱才回神，意識投入的時候總會這樣，哥哥們說他眼睛太大了所以很明顯，孫東柱也沒發覺自己一直在盯人，拙劣地別開視線，有點尷尬地開口。  
我們好像很少這樣子，兩個人一起吃飯。  
不是很少，是幾乎沒有。如果哥哥們在的話就會忍不住吐槽，但李寄旭不會，大概關係的差別就在這裡，不過李寄旭好像也不是會那樣抬槓的人，ONEWE的其他哥哥跟他開玩笑的時候，他也只會瞪圓了眼睛露出搞笑的表情，是少數像小孩子的時刻。而李寄旭和他，多半只是孫東柱像長輩一樣象徵性地問候時李寄旭對他點點頭認同，乖巧禮貌，和疏離。

——為什麼要在CyA面前裝作哥哥的樣子啊？明明甚至還是同個月份的。呂煥雄和李建熙說過不只一次了，大兩年的哥哥們揉著他的頭髮，滿臉覺得小孩荒謬可愛的樣子，孫東柱就忍不住想說你們也不過比我要早六七百個日子，還不是把我當作三歲小孩一樣，何況早十天還是一天都是早，就連一分鐘前的孫東明，他在好一段期間內，也是叫過哥哥的。李寄旭在他看來，也的確更像是年下一樣，用拘謹的語氣叫他哥，連對孫東明都改口了，在他這裡卻還是說覺得尷尬。  
明明也認識好幾年了。這樣一想才忽然發現好像真的是值得一提的交情，單就年份而言的話。

升初三的那年暑假孫東明去了音樂學院進修唱歌。想要得到關心——起初是這樣的想法，雖然孫東明這個人本身就是一個能夠聚集人群的存在。得益於在充滿愛的環境下長大，孫東柱也擁有過許多夢想：公主、醫生……拿起麥克風的時候，聽到的全是並肩的雙胞胎哥哥的聲音，然後就悄悄放下了，或許在這一生中雙胞胎也不是都能夠在一起。說起來很黯淡，但他依然有很多其他的選擇，不是就算了嘛。  
加入樂團的時候孫東明就迫不及待地將自己的新歸屬介紹給胞弟，其他兩個哥哥並不認識，但都是和善的人；剩下的面孔倒是比較熟悉，才發現原來也稱得上是鄰居，揹著的樂器袋看不出位置，是吉他吧？戴著休閒禮帽的男孩拍了拍袋子，手上琳瑯花俏的手環和手鍊擁擠地打在上頭，「是貝斯喔。」

※

「東柱哥，等等有空嗎？」  
那聲哥真的滿彆扭的，但的確有一種沒辦法拒絕的魔力，或許哥哥們對他也是這樣的。他們來到李寄旭逼仄的小作曲室，或許在對絨毛玩偶的喜愛上他們也算興趣相投，只是他是純種的迪士尼派，而李寄旭這裡充滿的是任天堂的經典人物和卡通頻道的配角機器人，也許是SoundCloud的印象過於深厚，越看那個機器人越有李寄旭的感覺。孫東柱倒是真的第一次來，目前為止除了團體錄音其他時候他是插不上話的，其實也不是很有自信；李寄旭不會不明白，以製作人的角度來說的話，也沒什麼寬容的必要。只是，覺得應該很適合。螢幕的藍光打在李寄旭的臉上，隨滑動音軌的長度有明暗變化，這個樣子孫東柱不是沒有看過，但就是覺得他與他的距離好像真的非常遙遠。  
Guide唱的應該聽得懂吧？歌詞也發給哥了，就當作試試看就好，不用太有壓力。壓力嗎，他本來就是很能調節緊張的人，錄音平常也是有在做的，只是偏偏面對李寄旭卻還是有那麼一點不和諧感，究竟是房間太小、還是距離太近——兩者還是不太一樣的——他看李寄旭掛著耳機閉著眼聽，跟著導唱帶唱出歌詞的時候孫東柱自己也有點恍惚——是想要被看著、還是不想被注視？不管如何好像都有點窘迫。  
自己的聲音和背景音軌合在一起的時候還是有一種微妙的感覺，這種時候還是不得不感嘆人類聲音的可塑性和科技的力量，講話的、電話裡的、經過麥克風的，好像都不是同一個人一樣，孫東柱都感覺不認識自己了。但也不太需要修，哥的音域很剛好。公司最年輕的製作人露出滿意的微笑，「謝謝東柱哥。」  
孫東柱突然想起來前幾天滑推特的時候被粉絲挖出來的舊片段。那時他還作為孫東明的行程助理和MAS0094的第一號觀眾，年輕熱情的青澀rapper握著麥克風嚼碎歌詞，往台下互動的樣子架式不輸萬人演唱會舞台上的搖滾巨星，他坐在一旁拿著備用的毛巾和水瓶，而李寄旭蹲到他面前伸出手，他猶豫了一下，然後與他乾脆的擊掌。  
High five？孫東柱抬手，這次換李寄旭遲疑了，電波流動一樣的腦袋不知道閃過了什麼，染著指甲油的指尖與他輕輕碰了一下。

「什麼啊，你們原來在這裡。」孫東明從門後探頭，看來是沒想到這兩個人居然一起出現在這裡。那還不是你失聯？面對胞兄像另一個人的孫東柱雙手抱胸，投以抱怨的眼神。  
「我是被理事找去……那我的飯呢？」  
「我跟CyA吃完了。」  
「什麼啊！」  
李寄旭看雙胞胎鬥嘴，對著孫東明露出抱歉的笑容。那你們到底是做了什麼？孫東明還是對於孫東柱和李寄旭共處在工作室感到新奇，被孫東柱捶了一記。

「還能做什麼？錄音啊，」孫東柱把手扶上李寄旭的錄音麥克風，「我是歌手啊。」

fin.


End file.
